Armageddon (Crucero de asalto)
thumb|350px|Crucero de Asalto ArmageddonEl Armageddon es un Crucero de Asalto del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Cuervos Sangrientos que fue utilizado durante la Primera Cruzada Aureliana en el Subsector Aurelia del Sector Korianis. Estaba comandada por el Sargento Merrik, líder de la primera escuadra táctica de la 5ª Compañía La Predestinada. Cuando todos los efectivos salían de misión, el Tecnomarine Martellus se quedaba al mando del Crucero de Asalto. Sala de mando De hecho, de todas las funciones de mando de la nave, únicamente la de navegación estaba en manos de alguien que no era un Cuervo de Sangre, el inescrutable Lord Director, inhumano heredero de la Navis Nobilite. Destaca la tarima de mando, con la silla del Capitán, mirando hacia fuera por el enrejado de la cubierta de mando y el visor delantero. En esta sala solían reunirse los líderes de escuadra, los sargentos, junto al Capitán antes de llegar a su destino. En las estaciones de control que rodeaban la tarima de mando, decenas de servidores concentraban toda su atención en los cristales y los mandos, controlando la miríada de sistemas y procesos de la nave. Una barra de latón que rodeaba la circunferencia del estrado de mando. Sala de entrenamiento La sala de entrenamiento estaba envuelta en silencio, interrumpido apenas ocasionalmente por el sonido de los puños contra la carne, o el ruido más amortiguado de una patada eludida o un golpe bloqueado. Si el Crucero de Asalto Armageddon hubiese estado tripulado por completo, la sala de entrenamiento habría estado llena de Cuervos Sangrientos, tanto hermanos de batalla como exploradores iniciados, poniendo a prueba su entereza, afinando sus técnicas de combate y manteniendo su ventaja durante el largo camino a través del Immaterium, de tarea en tarea. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de los Marines Espaciales en el crucero de asalto y en circunstancias normales casi nunca quedaba desatendido. El Armageddon estaba ocupado en apenas una pequeña fracción de su capacidad. A un lado de la sala, las toallas de los hermanos de batalla colgaban de una barra de latón. Entre las vigas del techo estaba escondido un intercomunicador. La tripulación Como el resto de las naves de la flota de los Cuervos Sangrientos, el Armageddon estaba tripulado casi en su totalidad por servidores, ciborgs medio humanos conectados directamente con las armas, los motores y las redes de comunicación de la nave. Como era habitual en una nave de los Adeptus Astartes, los únicos oficiales a bordo de la barcaza de batalla eran Marines Espaciales, y Merrik era el jefe de todos ellos. Además de los ciento y pocos siervos del Capítulo y de los innumerables servidores que atendían el Crucero de Asalto. Los únicos humanos a la vista eran los siervos del Capítulo, algunos de entre el centenar que había a bordo, que servían a la nave y a sus tripulantes, y no tenían más responsabilidades que el mantenimiento de rutina y la limpieza. Había solo cuatro escuadras de Marines Espaciales a bordo, y ninguna de ellas a pleno rendimiento. Como todos los siervos del Capítulo que estaban a bordo del Armageddon, y en todas las naves de la flota de los Cuervos Sangrientos, ese hombre era un feroz y leal partidario de una de las órdenes más bajas del culto de los Cuervos Sangrientos. Enginarium En el enginarium de las cubiertas inferiores estaban dispuestos los enormes motores de Disformidad. Los motores de Disformidad del Crucero de Asalto, cuyo trauma psíquico quedaba oculto en las zonas de pasajeros del Armageddon mediante potentes escudos que no podían bloquear completamente sus efectos. Muelles En los muelles del Armageddon ''se encontraban tres cañoneras Thunderhawk. Los servidores controlaban los mandos de muelle de lanzamiento. Historia Embarcó desde el Sistema Zalandis al recibir un mensaje telepático del Bibliotecario Niven, quien acompañaba al Capitán Davian Thule en una misión de reclutamiento en Calderis. El mensaje lo recibió el Semántico a bordo del ''Armageddon. El Crucero de Asalto era la única nave de los Cuervos Sangrientos que podía responder a la llamada de refuerzos. En Calderis deberían enfrentarse al ¡Waaagh! Orko invasor, enviando la fuerza de asalto de los Marines Espaciales comandados por el Sargento Aramus, el Comandante de la Fuerza de los Cuervos Sangrientos del Subsector Aurelia. Una vez llegado a Calderis y enviado las escuadras disponibles para combatir a los Orkos, el Armageddon ''se encargó de realizar trabajos de vigilancia orbital. + + + + Falta por traducir + + + + The vessel made its way to both the Desert World of Typhon Primarisand the sub-sector's capital world of Meridian, to combat both Eldarraiders and a splinter of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. During the final epic battle of Typhon Primaris, the ''Armageddon engaged Tyranid Hive Ships in orbit, while the Blood Ravens on the ground, led by both Sergeant Aramus and Captain Gabriel Angelos, led a daring assault and successfully poisoned the Tyranids' capillary towers on Typhon, destroying the swarm's primary Hive Tyrant and severing the Tyranids' connection to the Hive Mind. Though ultimately the Armageddon was destroyed by the actions of the Tyranid Hive Ships, and with it many priceless Chapter relics, its sacrifice bought the Blood Ravens forces on Typhon's surface enough time to achieve their mission objective and save that world from the tender mercies of the Great Devourer. Fuentes Extraido y traducido de Warhammer 40.000 Wiki en inglés . *[http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000:_Dawn_of_War_II_-_Chaos_Rising_(Videojuego) Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising]'' (Videojuego).'' Categoría:Naves de la Flota de los Marines Espaciales Categoría:Cuervos Sangrientos